


Comforts of Home

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Webster can't sleep after the days events and just wants a fire to breath in and sit around to calm him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforts of Home

Web is struggling to stay still in the bunk next to Liebgott, attempting to control his breathing as best he can. The things he’s seen today he just can’t turn it off, there is no switch in his brain for this.

He hears a man cry out in the room next to his, a shrill cry out for help when there is nothing one man can do. 

Webster hears Liebgott stir in the bunk across from his own, seeing as the older man grips at the blanket, cold sweat beading on his forehead. Liebgott’s breath is coming short fearful gasps, almost clamping his throat closed.

“Lieb?” Webster’s voice cracks out in the silent room.

“Yeah?” Comes the gasping reply.

“Is there a fireplace here we could use, I really just want a comfort of home.” Webster confesses shakily, releasing his tight grip on the side of his bed.

“Yeah I think Major Winters said we could use it.” Both of the guys didn’t touch on the fact that Dick was telling them in order to allow them to feel fear, allowing them the small comfort from their homes.

Webster flipped back his sheets and scooted over the edge of the bunk, trying and failing to hit the floorboards quietly. Perconte shot up in bed, yelling nonsense into the thick air.

“Frank, shut up, it was just Web being an asshole.” Luz commanded from his bunk, staring into the open darkness surrounding the men in the room.

“Sorry Frank.” Web apologized, hearing Lieb hit the floor softer than his own attempt.

Perconte nodded in the dark, breathing calming down from the scare. “Where are you two going at this time?” He asked in confusion, getting his bearings.

“Going to go start a fire in the fireplace.” Luz sighed. “I think I might join you.” 

The four of them crept out through the creaky door and trod into the entrance room to the bunking hall only to find Lipton, Nixon and Winters there, talking in whispers. Luz tripped over the soft carpeted hardwood, causing the three officers to turn in their direction.

Winters face split into a soft grin, waving over the four boys into the warm room. “Glad you could join us.”

“Didn’t like the room too much right now.” Webster joked, a hint of fear behind the wit. Nixon’s chuckle following the wry humor was welcomed to the four, taking seats next and in between the three others.

“Spiers is raiding the mess for something to eat. The lord only knows what else he’s steal-” Lipton was cut off with the door opening to the streets, a pillowcase full of cans and a crunching sound in the sac. “Well, speaking of. What did you get Ron?”

Spiers’ smile was proud and warm just like the fire crackling in the brick fireplace. “Crackers, German soda, beans and all our favourite, canned peaches.” The last one was a joke among the men, after the incident with Sobel and the can back in Toccoa.

“Great hull Ron, now, can opener?” Nixon smiled. Spiers set the bag down and dug into it, pulling out a sharp forked utensil. “Bingo.” Nixon chuckled.

“So, this is like a camp out almost right?” Perconte grinned. The affirmed nod from Winters was soul consuming, accompanied with a small smile. “Great, all that’s missing is-”

Yet again one of them was cut short this time by a sleepy eyed Medic and Paratrooper. “-missing is Babe and myself.” Doc Roe finished with an impish smile.

“Exactly.” Said Winters. “Grab a seat boys, we have a long sleepless night ahead of us and stories to be told about home.” The two newcomers sat down on the floor, facing the fire, Doc’s arm encircling Babe’s shoulders. “Who wants to go first.?”


End file.
